Strawberry Innocence
by TrvrTnt7
Summary: GrimmjawIchigo,slight RenjiIchigo one sided AizenIchigo Grimmjaw takes Ichigo to los nochas on Aizen's orders. When he figures out that Aizen wants Ichigo more than just a subordinate, Grimmjaw takes things into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Strawberry innocence

Author: TrvrTnt7

Pairing: Grimmjaw/Ichigo one sided Renji/Ichigo

Rated M for smex )

Chapter 1: Unusual encounters

Time seemed to be at a halt. Not a sound was heard in the hallway nor downstairs. The usual traffic outside of his window had disappeared. It was a perfect time to relax and think about his unusual day.

It was normal in the beginning. Get up. Get ready. Get tackled by his father and leave for school. Everything seemed fine. His strawberry blond hair may not have been combed but that was nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing that may have been off was that he was tired. The day was beautiful. Nice and sunny with a soft breeze every once in a while. Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh morning mist.

"Oi! Ichigo! Wait up!" Keigo, right on time, had skipped over to his good friend and jumped him.

"Get off ya idiot! I'm tired and can't carry your weight!" Keigo gasped. "Are you calling me fat? Ichigo how could you!" He cried while tugging on Ichigo's shirt.

"No I'm not. I'm just saying that I'm really tired today." Keigo got off of Ichigo then and apologized for his hyper behavior. They walked to school in silence. Not once did they look at each other, acknowledging each other's presence. To Ichigo, it was a little awkward. But he didn't really want to talk in the first place due to his lack of energy.

They arrived at school just in time and went to their class. Keigo started talking to the people around them as Ichigo slumped in his desk, taking a big yawn and laying his head on the desk top. Just as the teacher started talking Ichigo had drifted off to sleep.

_Ichigo sat up quickly looked around and saw nothing. He wondered where he was and for what purpose was he even there for. His questions were answered when a bright light turned on making Ichigo look away and close his sensitive eyes. There was a low chuckle that could be heard in the corner of the lit room. Ichigo looked up and saw the teal haired menace that must have brought him there. _

"_Grimmjaw..." Ichigo said and glared at the 6__th__ espada with an intention to kill. _

"_Yo! Long time no see eh Ichi!?" Grimmjaw stated with a smirk. He advanced towards the boy who was sitting on the floor. Ichigo backed away until he was against the wall. _

"_What do you want you bastard!?" Grimmjaw chuckled and lifted Ichigo's cheek up._

"_It's quite simple really. I want you!"_

Ichigo sat up quickly taking in his surroundings. He was in his class and the teacher was the only one present.

"Kurosaki kun. It looks as if you need to go home and rest. We tried to wake you but you didn't budge. You may stay if you'd like but if you're going to fall asleep again than please go home and rest."

Ichigo nodded and thanked the teacher. He got all of his stuff together and walked back home. 'I never fall asleep in class...and I defiantly don't have dreams about Grimmjaw.' He thought as he opened the front door.

He walked up stairs and threw his backpack in the corner of his room. Then he fell back on his bed and sighed. Taking in a deep breath he thought about what happened earlier. Soon enough he ended up falling asleep again.

Renji walked down the street looking for a certain strawberry's house. He figured that he would surprise him when he got home from school. When he finally came across it he jumped up to Ichigo's window and looked inside. To his surprise he saw Ichigo lying in his bed asleep. 'Must have skipped school' He thought. Renji opened the window slowly and let himself in, tip toeing over Ichigo's legs. He sat down on the floor and watched Ichigo sleep.

'Now that I stop to think about it...Ichigo is only 15 years old isn't he...So young...' Renji thought as he inched closer to the sleeping boy. Brushing away some of Ichigo's strawberry blond bangs out of Ichigo's face, he watched as Ichigo groaned and turned to the side. 'He's probably really innocent too...' Renji thought. He tried to restrain his thoughts from thinking of rather perverted scenes.

_1. Ichigo lying on his bed in a rather provocative position._

_2. Renji leaning over him and stripping off his clothes._

_3. Ichigo moaning and writhing underneath him calling out his name._

'No! Don't think about it!' Renji mentally kicked himself. Why was he thinking about Ichigo that way? He had never thought about that before! He glanced over to Ichigo once more, looking up and down the boys lean but toned figure. 'Shit!' He thought as blood rushed down to his lower region. "I gotta get out of here." He said and got up, heading for the door.

"Ngh...Renji? What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo said while sitting up. Apparently Renji talked to loud, waking Ichigo up.

Renji turned around and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...Hey Ichi...I was about to leave." Ichigo blinked in confusion. "I'm awake now so what's up?"

"Nothing really..." Ichigo got up and walked over to Renji putting his hand on Renji's shoulder making Renji shudder. "Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Renji moved away. "Ichigo...I swear to go if you come near me I'm going to jump you."

Ichigo frowned. "Oh so your angry with me! What the fuck did I do!?" Ichigo yelled, grabbing Renji and turning him around which wasn't smart. Renji pushed Ichigo to the bed and climbed on top of him. Ichigo's eyes widened as Renji lifted up his shirt and began feeling him over. "Dammit Ichigo if you only listened to me than this wouldn't have happened!" Renji said and roughly kissed Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped for air and Renji slid his tongue into his mouth, tasting Ichigo and all of his innocence. He didn't know what to do. The dream came back in his mind about Grimmjaw. _"It's quite simple really. I want you!"_

As Ichigo tried fighting Renji off a black hole appeared in his room. Grimmjaw stepped out as it disappeared and walked over to the two, ripping Renji off of Ichigo. Renji collapsed on the floor and watched as Grimmjaw grabbed Ichigo possessively.

"Let go!" Ichigo demanded as Grimmjaw produced another black hole like the one before.

"Shut up for a bit Ichi." Grimmjaw said and shoved him through the black hole. He smirked back at Renji before following Ichigo into the dark portal.

Read and review! I will post up the second chapter when I get over 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my god I love you all! Thank you all of you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the characters.

This chapter has one sided Aizen/Ichigo in it. The next Chapter Will be GRIMMXICHI ALL THE WAY!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

The room was dark, too dark for anyone to see properly. Ichigo could feel the cold ground against his back. He did not like this at all. He knew he did nothing to stop this from happening. Maybe he wanted it to happen but didn't know it at the time.

There was a dim light from behind what appeared to be a door. Ichigo got up slowly and walked over to the door. He put his ear to the door and listened for any sign of movement behind it. Then he opened it up and saw a white bed room. 'My god...I don't think I have ever seen so much white in one room before.' Ichigo thought as he sat on the bed. He looked around the room finding nothing interesting except for the door out. As he got up to go for the door it flew open and Grimmjaw stood there with a wicked smile on his face.

"Yo! Ichigo. Sleep well?" Grimm said as he closed the door. Ichigo noticed that he locked it making him feel uncomfortable. He knew Grimmjaw saw right through him. He knew he was frightened. But Ichigo kept his straight face and hoped for the best.

"What do you want...?" Ichigo said quietly. Grimmjaw chuckled and pushed Ichigo on the bed. "You already know my answer Ichi." Ichigo frowned. 'This has got to be a nightmare...'

Grimmjaw moved closer to Ichigo's face but Ichigo turned away making Grimmjaw agitated. He bit down hard on the boys neck making the boy shout out in pain. Grimmjaw smirked. "You know I've always been interested in you." Grimmjaw said. "Ever since I first met you I've always wanted to see what it was like to hold you."

Grimmjaw pulled Ichigo into a hug and held him in his arms. Ichigo's expression was priceless. "...I don't get it." Ichigo said blankly, confusion spread across his face.

"What is there not to get!?" Grimmjaw said, holding the boy tightly. It was quite embarrassing for Grimmjaw to tell the strawberry his feelings but he wanted the boy to know and hopefully accept him.

Suddenly the light was turned on. Bright, white walls surrounded them. Ichigo felt another presence in the room that disturbed him. 'Powerful'

"Grimmjaw please reframe from molesting our guest." Aizen said with a genuine FAKE smile of interest. His eyes averted to the boys as Ichigo punched Grimmjaw off of him.

"Bastard! Why am I here!?" Ichigo yelled at the traitor Aizen. Said traitor looked at Ichigo as if he had no idea what he was saying.

"Are you not pleased with this Ichigo kun?" Aizen asked waiting for the shinigami's response.

Ichigo growled and stood up from the bed. "Of course I'm not happy with it! You took me right out of my room!"

"That was me Ichi if ya didn't remember." Grimmjaw said as he was slapped on the side of the head by Ichigo.

Aizen smiled. "You seem to be getting along with Grimmjaw, Ichigo Kun." Grimmjaw smiled/smirked at the comment.

"You wish." Ichigo spat as he glared at the two. Grimmjaw's Smile went to a frown then. Aizen walked forward to Ichigo, his face not showing emotion, reatsu strong and fearful.

Ichigo stood his ground with trouble. Aizen looked quizzically at the boy. "You seem stronger than when I met you last, Kurosaki kun." Ichigo could feel the awkwardness between the three in the room. Grimmjaw glared at Aizen from behind and Aizen stared at Ichigo as if he was a piece of meat. He however, stared at them both waiting for something to happen.

"Grimmjaw, leave now. I would like to talk to Ichigo Kun alone." Aizen said as he grabbed Ichigo's chin, forcing the boy to face directly at him. Ichigo's eyes widened. 'Is he going to molest me too? What the hell is going on today!?' Ichigo thought in his mind while Grimmjaw slowly walked out the room. You could tell that Grimmjaw didn't like the situation his strawberry was in. His "master" was going to hit on HIS STRAWBERRY!!! He stood outside the door just in case.

"Grimmjaw. What are you doing exactly?" The pale Arrancar stepped out of the shadows as he looked at Grimmjaw with concern.

"Ulquiorra...It's not your fucking business." Grimmjaw said with a scowl.

"Ichigo kun, please take a seat." Aizen said as he sat on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Ichigo twitched. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Aizen said as he looked over the room. "This room was especially made for you, you know?"

"I didn't ask for it." Ichigo said as he turned his back to Aizen. "I don't know what made you think that I would be the least bit ok with this but I'm not."

Aizen sighed. "You make this difficult for me Ichigo. You're still so young and arrogant. With an attitude that is just too adorable.

'ADORABLE!?' Ichigo thought in disgust. A hand lightly brushed his shoulder, making him jump. Aizen flashed in front of Ichigo and pushed him roughly to the bed.

"Shit!" Ichigo said in anger and fear. He struggled to get up but was immediately pushed down again, Aizen's face showing and expression of extreme interest. "I can see the fear in your eyes. What do you think I'm going to do huh Ichigo kun?" Aizen said, brushing Ichigo's bangs aside to see Ichigo's face. Ichigo turned his face away from Aizen, his eyes shut.

Aizen chuckled at the site he leaned down slowly putting his face in the crook of the boys neck, breathing upon it. Ichigo's voice hitched. Aizen licked Ichigo's neck up to his ear and nibbled on it softly. Ichigo wanted desperately to fall through the bed and hide under it but he had no such luck. "I see Grimmjaw didn't take you out of your human body before he left." Aizen said while running a finger along the side of the boy's cheek. "To think that you, a ryoka boy could be so powerful and yet so amazingly cute." Aizen said with a smile. Ichigo wanted to barf. How disgusting for Aizen to call him "Cute"."

"You're fucking sick you know that!?" Ichigo hissed. He kind of hoped that someone would save him from this man. But who could. It's not easy to get to los nochas. Grimmjaw happened to pop in his mind. 'Would he save me if I screamed for help? Would he even hear me? And would he disobey Aizen?' So many questions swept through him mind while Aizen stared down at him wondering what the shinigami boy was thinking.

Ichigo stopped thinking when Aizen slipped his hand under the boy's shirt. "OI! HANDS OFF!" Ichigo yelled. Aizen smiled sadistically.

"Stop starring at me ya freak! What the hell do ya want!?" Grimmjaw growled. He was getting very angry with the arrancar in front of him, not that he wasn't angry at him all the time.

"I know that Aizen Sama is in there with the Ryoka boy that he is fond of and I know that you were the one to fetch him." Ulquiorra said, ignoring the death glare Grimmjaw was giving to him. "There is no reason for you to stand out side the door. I am to watch for anyone who is in need to get in touch with Aizen Sama and I will be the one to go in and inform him. Aizen Sama's orders." He said as he stood by the door with Grimmjaw.

This wasn't good. Grimmjaw knew that if Ulquiorra was to stand watch that meant that Aizen didn't want to be disturbed. He cursed and thought about what might be happening in the room.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU SLIMY PIG!!!" Ichigo screamed as he tried pushing Aizen away from him. Ichigo's face met the bed hard as he was pushed into it.

"Try to be nice Ichigo kun. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"TOO LATE!" Ichigo screamed through the pillow. He had been stripped of his shirt, shoes and socks and his pants were unzipped.

Aizen leaned down to Ichigo and Whispered in his ear. "Just be a good boy and you will enjoy the pleasure I give you." Ichigo struggled once more, turning his face to the side to get air.

"You never learn do you?" Aizen chuckled and flipped the boy over on his back so he could get a view at the lovely site in front of him. Ichigo was already sweating from trying to get away. His breath was heavy and tired. Aizen breathed in deep, loving the sight.

"Fucking pervert..." Ichigo said glaring at Aizen. The man just went down and bit Ichigo's neck rather roughly, making Ichigo hiss in pain. Aizen smirked. He trailed kisses down to Ichigo's smooth tan chest while keeping Ichigo's hands together in one of his strong hands. Ichigo groaned as Aizen licked and nipped his nipple.

"Your quite sensitive aren't you Ichigo Kun?" Aizen said as he used his other hand to grope Ichigo's crotch, making the young boy gasp and arch away from Aizen's touch. Chuckling, Aizen went back to kissing the boys chest.

Ichigo hated what was happening to him. He really thought about deciding to scream for help again. He knew he couldn't get out of this on his own. Tears started forming in his eyes as he started shaking in fear. Aizen took off the boy's pants along with all of his own clothes. Ichigo's eyes went wide. Aizen ground his hard member up to Ichigo's earning a moan from the boy. Tears started streaming down the boys face. Aizen smiled.

Ichigo couldn't believe he had let that slip out. He didn't want this at all.

"Ichigo, you're so cute." Aizen as he kissed him on the lips stuffing his tongue into the boy's mouth. "NNGH!!!" Ichigo groaned and struggled to free himself. He bit Aizen's tongue hard, making Aizen retreat and smack the boy, making him fall off the bed and on the floor.

"I was going to be nice Ichigo, but now you must be punished." Ichigo gulped.

Grimmjaw sat up immediately after hearing something fall to the floor inside the room where Ichigo was in. He looked at Ulquiorra who shook his head.

"I'm going in there." Grimmjaw said. Ulquiorra stepped in front of him. "No you will not. I don't know why you even want to stay here. Do you have feelings for this Ryoka boy?"

Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra then heard a scream of help from the room. Grimmjaw took the arrancar off guard and pushed him aside; barging into the room where Ichigo was only in his boxers, crying and Aizen was on top of him naked with his hands on the sides of the boys hips.

Grimmjaw was furious. "GET OFF HIM!!!!!" Grimmjaw roared as he used all of his strength to get Aizen off of the boy. Luckily Aizen wasn't expecting Grimmjaw.

Ulquiorra walked in and saw the site. He didn't expect Aizen to do this to the boy. He honestly thought they were just talking. This disturbed him. Grimmjaw looked at Ichigo who was curled up on the floor shaking. He quickly grabbed him and picked him up, turning towards the door where Ulquiorra stood. Ulquiorra stepped to the side to Grimmjaw's surprise, letting Grimmjaw leave the room with the boy in his arms. He knew he would have to thank him later.

As Grimmjaw took off with his strawberry Aizen got up and looked at Ulquiorra. "You let them go Ulquiorra. You disappoint me."

"I know Aizen Sama."

A/N: Im soooooo sorry about the wait. I had a bit of writers block on this story but Ive gotten out of it and I know what I want to do with it. PLEASE COMMENT! BECAUSE YOU ALL COMMENTED I MADE MYSELF WRITE MORE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjaw ran down the halls with his berry in his arms. He never thought that this would happen. He disobeyed Aizen and was now running from him. He summoned up the black hole and stepped into it, heading for Ichigo's home.

When he got there he laid the shinigami down on his bed. The red head (Renji) wasn't around anymore. Ichigo had fallen asleep when Grimmjaw was running down the halls of hueo mundo.

Grimmjaw stared at the teen. He had scratch marks all over him and a bite mark on his neck. He growled at seeing that. No one touches his berry that way. He climbed into the bed with Ichigo and pulled the covers over them both. Ichigo shivered at the warm contact. Grimmjaw smirked.

Well it's not like he can go back to hueo mundo and expect to be welcomed. He was now considered a traitor. Grimmjaw chuckled. That meant that he could stay with Ichigo and taunt him all the time! And...maybe...fuck him 3 times a day...

While Grimmjaw was daydreaming Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and froze. He was home, in his room, with Grimmjaw holding him in his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ichigo shoved Grimmjaw out of his bed causing a loud thump. "What happened!"

Grimmjaw growled and sat up. "I saved ya. That's what happened."

"Saved me!? You took me there in the first place!" Ichigo was furious. He had had enough for one day. Getting molested by Renji, then Grimmjaw, then Aizen!

Grimmjaw sighed. Ichigo did have a point. He got up slowly, seeing Ichigo tense up and ready to jump out the window.

"Well I guess I'm on your side now." Grimmjaw said looking away and staring around the room.

"What?" Ichigo was confused. So utterly confused.

"I disobeyed Aizen and now if I go back I will get killed. So I guess that means I'm on your side. I saved ya so I might as well protect ya now since doing that cost me my spot as an espada."

Ichigo looked down. He did risk his spot for him. The least he could do was be nice.

"So...um...I guess were gonna have to hide ya somewhere...considering everyone else thinks you're the enemy and Aizen probably wont want you to be telling us about whats goin on in los nochas." Ichigo said as he tried to think about how to explain this to his father.

Grimmjaw smirked. "I know how to suppress my reiatsu Ichi." Ichigo growled. "Don't ever call me that..."

Oh how Grimmjaw loved to see the berry in discomfort. Of course he used to like to see Ichigo covered in blood, on the ground, almost dead. But seeing Ichigo squirm under his watch made his stomach churn in an unusually good way.

He watched the orange haired boy study the hard wood floor in the room. Was Ichigo embarrassed? Smiling, Grimmjaw took a hold of Ichigo's arm and pulled the boy on top of his lap. Ichigo immediately tensed.

"You know you're really vulnerable Ichi..." Grimmjaw said, biting softly on Ichigo's ear making the boy cringe. "I'm glad that pineapple didn't get cha yet."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said while struggling to get off of Grimmjaw.

"I'm sayin that the red head wants ta fuck ya but I'm not gonna let him." Ichigo finally got enough strength to push out of Grimmjaw's hold and land on the floor.

Ichigo took a deep breath and said, "I wasn't planning on having him fuck me ok!?" His ceeks were flushed and the position he was in was too tempting. Grimmjaw pounced on the poor berry and captured his lips with his own.

"MMGH!!" Ichigo struggled to get free but Grimmjaw held him down and rolled his hips along Ichigo's. Ichigo moaned from the friction, wishing he didn't let that pass. But it did and Grimmjaw noticed.

"Heh...looks like your enjoying this." Grimmjaw said and latched his lips to Ichigo's again, forcing his tongue inside the boy's hot mouth. Ichigo felt Grimmjaw's tongue search everywhere in his mouth, playing with his tongue. It wasn't like the way Aizen kissed him, it was much better. Ichigo unconsciously wrapped his arms around Grimmjaw's neck and pulled him closer. They both started battling for dominance but after a while Ichigo gave in.

Moaning could be heard from out of the room as the two made out. It wasn't long before they needed air and parted. Ichigo panted heavily and looked directly into Grimmjaw's eyes with a look of want, lust, and just a bit of fright. Grimmjaw frowned and stood up, grabbing the boys arm and dragging him to the bathroom.

"What the hell Grimmjaw?" The strawberry asked. Grimmjaw took his shirt off and looked at Ichigo.

"We're taking a shower. I can still smell that bastard Aizen all over you."

Ichigo raised a brow and sniffed his hand. "...I don't smell anything..." Grimmjaw rolled his eyes and bonked Ichigo on the side of the head. "Dumbass..."

Ichigo watched Grimmjaw strip of his clothing. He didn't have a bad body. A couple of scratches and scars were on his torso but it wasn't a big deal.

"Ichigo, If you don't take off the remainder of your clothes I'll take em' off for ya."

Ichigo jumped. He looked down remembering that Aizen had taken off of his clothes. Ichigo shuddered and felt dirty. He pushed Grimmjaw aside and turned on the shower to make it warm.

He was about to step in until Grimmjaw cleared his throat. Ichigo looked back at him and noticed that Grimmjaw was completely naked and was pointing to the article of clothing around Ichigo's hips.

"Those boxer's go off." Grimmjaw said as he grabbed them and pulled down. Ichigo blushed when Grimmjaw smirked. Turning around quickly, Ichigo got in the shower followed by Grimmjaw and all of his naked glory. (YAY!)

The arrancar put his arms around the boy and put his face into the crook of his neck. Ichigo shivered from the sudden contact.

"Just relax Ichi. I'm just holdin ya."

Ichigo closed his eyes and relaxed, feeling the water fall down both their body's.

Grimmjaw smiled. Was Ichigo getting used to him?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back and I'm alive!!! This year has kept me away from my stories a lot but now I have some time to get back to them so here it the next chapter! (oh and italics are thoughts just so you know.)

----------------------------------------------------

Steam filled the room as Grimmjaw and Ichigo stood in the shower. The blue haired arrancar watched closely as the teen drew in a long breath as if to calm down his nerves.

"_Calm down Ichigo...I know this is absolutely insane but you have to CALM DOWN!"_ He took another deep breath and slowly eased his body away from Grimmjaw's. He was still facing the side wall of the shower, away from the espada's crystal blue eyes. He had to think.

Grimmjaw just closed his eyes and moved further under the water. He should have known that Aizen was up to no good in the first place. Sighing, Grimmjaw put a hand lightly on the bright haired teens shoulder, feeling Ichigo tense.

"Look Ichi..."

"I said not to call me that." Ichigo muttered under his breath. Grimmjaw growled.

"Fine... BERRY." This earned Grimmjaw a punch in the face. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"You're such an idiot! What the hell is going on with everyone!? Am I emitting Pheromones like a dog or something today!?" Ichigo said now fully facing Grimmjaw.

"...What the hell is a dog?" Ichigo stared at his with wide eyes. Then a small smile started to form on his face.

Grimmjaw raised a brow. "What?" He said as Ichigo started to laugh. He did not like it when people laughed at him. Growling in anger, Grimmjaw slammed Ichigo to the wall, his face mere centimeters away from Ichigo's. "Don't laugh at me. You don't even know what kind of predicament you're in right now so shut it."

Ichigo stopped laughing and glared back with the same intensity as the blue haired espada before him. "You're not going to hurt me so back off and let me wash up." Grimmjaw scowled. Ichigo knew that Grimmjaw wouldn't hurt him when he just risked his life to save him. He let go of the orange haired teen and stepped back, watching as Ichigo washed his hair.

"Oi...pass me the soap next to ya." Ichigo said as he finished his hair. Grimmjaw turned to the left and grabbed the soap but instead of handing it over to Ichigo he stepped forward and started lathering it on the teen's chest himself.

"OI!!! BACK OFF!" Ichigo screamed but was held in place when Grimmjaw wrapped his free arm around his waist.

"I'm just tryin ta help ya out." Grimmjaw said as he leaned over to Ichigo's ear and nipped it. Ichigo took a step back but Grimmjaw followed until Ichigo was up against the wall. Blushing profusely, The red head covered his face making Grimmjaw smirk.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed Ichi. You seemed to be fine when we were makin out on your bed." The blue haired espada stated. Not hearing a response, Grimmjaw took Ichigo's hands away from his face and kissed his forehead. Ichigo looked up. "If you can't tell already I'm not used to being with a guy let alone an espada. This day has just been really weird and I'm just trying to put it all together." Ichigo noticed Grimmjaw's eyes soften and after a few more seconds of awkward staring Grimmjaw backed away and got out of the shower, leaving Ichigo in there by himself. Ichigo blinked.

"Where are the towels?" Grimmjaw said waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one he started walking over to the shower but stopped when it turned off. Ichigo opened the shower door and opened the cabinet next to where the espada was standing. He took out two towels and handed one over to Grimmjaw.

"Tha-" Grimmjaw started to say but Ichigo was already out of the bathroom. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. As he walked out he saw that Ichigo had already put his boxers on and was slipping on some jeans.

"Do you want to just wear what you had on cause I don't think I have anything that fits you." Ichigo said softly. Grimmjaw told him it was fine and slipped on his white outfit. He turned back to the red head to find him still without a shirt and sitting on the edge of the bed. _"Does he want to get raped!?" _Grimmjaw thought as he stared at the clearly spaced out teen. The espada shifted, waking Ichigo up from his trance like state, his strawberry blond hair still wet and dripping. Grimmjaw was starting to get exited and Ichigo could tell.

"Grimmjaw, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ichigo asked as he motioned the espada to sit next to him. Grimmjaw sat down and looked over at the blushing teen. "I have a thing for you like I said before."

"But why? I didn't do anything to make you interested."

Grimmjaw just sat there. "You have no idea that the way you act turns people on." Ichigo blushed even more.

"It's not my fault...I didn't think that my attitude would make people like me...I thought it would have the opposite affect."

"It's not only your cocky attitude but your looks. You've got a fine piece of ass and a body like a god." Grimmjaw kept naming off why everyone including himself, found Ichigo attractive. He enjoyed the reactions he was getting from the flustered teen.

"OK OK! ENOUGH!" Ichigo screamed. He was blushing all over. Looking into Grimmjaw's eyes he could see the lust in them. Ichigo gulped. _"Ok... He's really hot now that I think about it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to kiss him again..."_

"So you like me..."

"Yup."

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Ichigo said and looked back over to Grimmjaw who looked surprised.

Grimmjaw then smirked and brought Ichigo in for a kiss. Ichigo moved to sit on Grimmjaw's lap and wrapped his arms around the espada's neck, deepening the kiss. Grimmjaw made a low growl and licked Ichigo's lips, asking for entrance. Ichigo complied, slightly parting his lips as Grimmjaw's tongue slipped through, entangling itself with the teens. Ichigo felt sparks throughout his body and butterflies in his stomach. It felt really good and Ichigo wanted more of this feeling. Grimmjaw broke the kiss for air and started to descend down to Ichigo's neck, lightly biting and sucking on it, making Ichigo let out a moan.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjaw and kissed him again. Unlike with Aizen in which he was disgusted with, Grimmjaw made him want more. Deciding to go for it, Ichigo parted from the kiss and pushed Grimmjaw down on the bed where he was sitting on top of him.

Grimmjaw saw the same look he saw before and smirked. _"His ass is mine."_

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok so if you can't already tell there will be lemon in the next chapter and yes Ichigo is the uke so don't flip a cow. REVIEW SO I CAN PUT ZEE GOOD STUFF UP! Thanks guys! –TrvrTnt7


End file.
